


Baby's First Easter

by galixr



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Easter, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, surprisingly not a baby fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galixr/pseuds/galixr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Tenth Doctor's first Easter in Pete's World and he wants to make it special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby's First Easter

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Sarah (puppydogtennant on tumblr) and on her birthday! Have a wonderful day bby! Enjoy the fluffiest thing I've ever written!  
> -  
> Completely unbeta'd so every mistake is mine.

Rose Tyler awoke from a heavy sleep at approximately 5:54 am. She swung her arm behind her, expecting to hit the Doctor's warm chest. Except it didn't and her hand smacked onto empty air.

She didn't allow herself to panic, knowing he would most likely be awake taking apart their toaster. Rose straightened her head out, listening for the telltale sound of metal against their brand new hardwood floors. 

"Doctor!" she called out, sinking further into their duvet. 

A faint yelp sounded from, what was it, the kitchen? Perhaps the bathroom? Another tiny scream followed, accompanied by the sudden smell of smoke. 

Rose eyes widened as she threw off the covers, exposing her near naked body to the icy cold. She paused for a moment to ghost her fingers over the purple and blue love bites patterned across her skin. A warm smile spread across her face and despite the scene developing in some corner of their cottage, she felt an indescribable happiness well up in her. 

Then Rose leaped into a frenzy of action. Her eyes darted back and forth until they landed on her knickers, tossed on a lamp in passionate fury the night before. She slipped them up her legs and ran in the direction of the noise. The frantic beeping of a smoke detector joined in on the chaos, making Rose increase her speed. 

She ended up in the kitchen just as she predicted. "Oh my god," she gasped. 

"Rose, I swear I can explain," The Doctor responded, a combination of fear and dread written plain on his face. 

As far as she was concerned, the sight was almost inexplicable. There was a pan on the stove, alight with a small fire with smoke trailing from it. On the floor lie a mess of plastic Easter eggs and various candies, the table strewn with flowers. Amid it all was the Doctor, wearing only Easter egg printed pants and a pair of bunny ears.  

"Happy Easter?" he offered, shooting a sheepish smile. At that, the pan adjacent to the flaming one, also caught fire. "Bollocks!" he whispered. 

Rose pinched the bridge of her nose. "You're a literal child," she hissed, stepping towards the stovetop to try and control the flames. 

"No no no, Rose Tyler. I forbade you from doing anything today," he cried out. 

"That promise ended when you tried to set my kitchen on fire," she retorted, her eyes shining with anger. 

"Our kitchen," the Doctor corrected, "and if I contain the fire can you please, please go back to bed." He had the likeness of a Labrador puppy, chocolate eyes big and round, as he pleaded his case.  

She knew she was fighting a lost cause. "Oh alright, just don't destroy anything," she sighed. 

He thus proceeded to throw flour on the fire, producing the bag from seemingly nowhere. "Flour," he said, "puts out grease fires." The flames disappeared and her stove was left a mountain of white. Rose bit her lip and stuck her fists to her sides. 

"I'm going to lie in bed for the next two hours, watching whatever shitty soap opera happens to be on and by the time I come back out, you better have fixed all of this," she decreed, pretending to be cross. 

"Now, now, you're only in a bra and knickers and you're giving me commands. I might start getting ideas." He was smirking, leaned against the table with pants dangerously low on his hips. 

She couldn't help but laugh, licking her lips as she eyed his gorgeous body. "Later, you perv," she giggled. 

The Doctor let out a happy sigh as she turned on her heel, retreating back to the warmth of their bedroom. 

_

Four hours later Rose lay dead asleep in her bed, snores echoing throughout the cottage. Her phone started to ring and she whipped straight up. Her hands fumbled under the covers as she searched for the source of the sound. 

She pulled it from the depths of their duvet and looked for the contact name. "Doctor <3" it read and she cracked a smile, answering the call. 

"Mornin' Rose Tyler. Did you sleep well?" his voice murmured over the line. 

"As long as my stove is intact, I slept very well. Also, where are you?" Rose shifted upright, poking her tongue between her teeth. 

"Wouldn't you like to know." She could picture him hidden in some cabinet in the cottage, face smirking and an eyebrow raised. 

Rose threw her legs over the edge of the bed. "I would." She paused a second, again looking to the love bites on her thighs. "I miss you." 

"D'aw Rose, you're making me blush, but there'll be plenty of time for gushy words and making out later," he rattled off, making her head spin. 

"For now, I want you to come into the kitchen, there's a surprise for you." 

Rose dragged herself out of bed, wrapped up in the duvet. "It better be you, naked or its not worth it," she mused. 

"Well, spoiler alert, I've still got pants on, so sorry for the disappointment."

She grinned, biting her lip. "Then we'll just have to take them off," she flirted. 

"Oi, I said we'll have time for that later." His voice was now echoing, telling her he was somewhere nearby. 

Rose sighed as she padded down the short hallway, the edges of the duvet trailing behind her.

When she arrived in the kitchen, she gasped and covered her mouth with her free hand. "Doctor," she breathed.

There he was, sitting on one of their stools, shooting her a smug smile in all his bare chested glory. 

On the counter was an elaborate breakfast display of banana pancakes, chocolate covered strawberries, and sunny side up eggs, just the way she liked it. Accompanying it was his famous fresh squeezed orange juice and two steaming mugs of tea. A bright arrangement of tulips and pink roses occupied the corner of the table. 

"So," the Doctor smirked, "did I do good?" 

"Oh my god, I love you!" she squealed, racing towards him, wrapped in the duvet. 

She plopped into the stool next to him and took his face in her hands, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. 

"I love you too," he growled, reconnecting their kiss with his mouth open, slipping his tongue into hers. Their lips slid against each other, teeth clashing in the heat of the moment. 

He broke away, shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts. Rose felt his hands trembling on the small of her back. 

"Doctor?" she asked, knitting her eyebrows together in confusion. "What's wrong?" The sudden shift in mood brought concern and worry to her features. 

The Doctor swallowed, one arms reaching down to the floor below. She followed his hands to find a brightly colored basket filled with dozens of tiny plastic eggs. He brought it to his lap and peered into her eyes, chocolate brown irises shining with conviction. 

"Well, you're certainly following a theme today. What's going on?" She had thrown off the duvet and slumped her shoulders forward. 

The Doctor coughed before sucking a breath in. "Rose, I've only known you in this body for ten months now," he began, gaze switching to the ceiling, "and it hasn't always been easy, ya' know adjusting to life here without a TARDIS and all that.

"But," he quivered, taking her hands and threading their fingers together, "you've been there for me, every step of the way. You're the most amazing person, my everything I mean I never expected to fall in love." He was choking back tears now. 

"Rose, I've loved you since since I grabbed your hand and told you to run and when you joined me in the TARDIS I hadn't realized it yet, but you had me wrapped around your finger. A-and I thought I lost you and for so long. I was in a dark place without you and I can't lose you again. I love you so much, that I would participate in this incredibly mundane, human ritual."

The Doctor paused, grabbing the largest egg, nestled in the center of the basket.  He watched her face with expectant eyes as he dropped to one knee, cracking the egg open to reveal a shining ring inside. 

Rose Tyler gasped in realization, eyes wide brimming with tears.

There, clad in just a pair of bunny ears and Easter egg printed boxer briefs, he parted his lips, asking a question he never would have expected to come out his own mouth. "Rose Tyler, will you marry me?"

For a good ten seconds there was only the sound of their breathing as they locked eyes. 

"Oh my god, yes!" she shouted. 

The Doctor jumped up, meeting Rose in a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waste and pulled her impossibly close. 

Her broke away, with a curse of, "Oh, bugger!"

"What's wrong?" she asked

"I forgot to put on the ring," he laughed, bringing the ring egg-box up to her hand. The Doctor groaned slightly as he fell back down onto one knee. 

The pair fell into a fit of giggles. He pushed the ring up her finger with great haste. They both stared at it for a moment, before jumping back up to each other and lip-locking in a furious rage. 

"I love you," she managed to get in between kisses.  

"I love you too," he responded, without the slightest bit of hesitation. "I love you so much."


End file.
